villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reese Feldman
Reese Feldman is a a Jewish-American drug kingpin and the main antagonist of the 2004 movie Starsky & Hutch. He was portrayed by . Biography Beginning of the film It began in the fictional city of Bay City, California in 1975. The story centers around two cops who eagerly work for the Bay City Police Department. The city has a distinctly southern California atmosphere to it and Bay City is very similar to Los Angeles. The two cops are, David Starsky, a loudmouth, wannabe macho cop who loves his Ford Gran Torino and is paired with the cool, easy going Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson. The two are wary of each other in the beginning. Feldman and his partner-in-crime, Kevin are planning to bring in a shipment of drugs worth millions of dollars. They have developed a new type of cocaine which is untraceable in scent and taste. When Feldman finds out that one of his drug pushers failed a drug transport operation, he kills him and leaves the body in the ocean. Starsky and Hutch's Investigation Starsky and Hutch are called to the scene where the body of the murdered pusher washes up a few days later. A clue from the dead man leads them to Feldman's house for questioning. Feldman denies any knowledge of the crime and states his regret for the man's death. After meeting cheerleaders, Stacey and Holly, they learn from another cheerleader, Heather, who strips herself completely naked while preparing for her shower, that a jacket worn by the dead pusher was made by Big Earl. Starsky and Hutch go to a prison to speak with Big Earl, who has connections with Feldman's drug business. Big Earl then makes the officers do embarrassing things to get what they want. He gives them a packet of what they think is cocaine. When it is taken to the lab for testing, Doby, their captain, tells them it is artificial sweetener. Starsky uses it in his coffee and he, Hutch, Stacey, and Holly go to a disco where Starsky suffers the effects of the drug. Hutch takes him home and proceeds to have a threesome with Holly and Stacey. Continue his crimes Feldman continues to be the main suspect of the duo's investigation. They believe that Feldman stores drugs in his garage, and during his daughter's Bat Mitzvah, they go undercover to attempt to locate the drugs. After confronting Feldman, Starsky shoots the lock off the garage door, accidentally shooting and killing a pony inside. As a result, Captain Doby indefinitely suspends Starsky and Hutch; the partners then argue, leading to a split in their friendship. Meanwhile Hutch's neighbor, Willis is involved in a bomb blast in Hutch's house, and breaks his leg (the bomb was intended for Hutch). Starsky comes to visit Willis in the hospital where a "who's at fault" argument with Hutch finally leads to reconciliation. They both decide to go after Feldman and put an end to his drug business. With help from Huggy Bear, their compatriot and informant, they learn that Feldman plans to sell the drugs at a charity ball by hiding them in 1974 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia model cars to be given away to preplanned dope pushers. The disguised duo manage to enter the party and hold up Feldman, pretending to be winners of a car. Upon shooting open the hood of the car, a large amount of cocaine is found. Feldman takes Hutch hostage, and Starsky's attempt to rescue him, he accidentally shoots Captain Doby. In the confusion, Feldman and his girlfriend Kitty escape outside with the money that was used to buy the drugs. Starsky and Hutch pursue them in a car chase over a golf course. Defeat Feldman and Kitty then take off in his yacht hoping to escape the partners. Not far behind, Starsky and Hutch decide the only way to catch Feldman is to ram Starsky's car into Feldman's yacht. Starsky gets the car up to speed on a pier and then hits a ramp, but jumps way off course and misses the yacht. It slams into the sea and sinks as the partners safely escape. However all is not lost; Huggy, who was hiding in the yacht, knocks out Feldman. Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Adulterers